


Пожалуйста, умрите!

by Nemhain



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Яоне с ужасом осознает, что не сможет нанести решающий удар, если потребуется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пожалуйста, умрите!

Сон был мягким, глубоким, мирным…  
Ей снилась ласковая темнота. Конечно же, она не сможет вспомнить, что видела в этом омуте, когда проснётся. Если проснётся… Если эта яркая зелень, плавно складывающаяся в тьму, отпустит её. Если приторная забота не задушит её своей призрачностью. Если взгляд этих пронзительных глаз, наполненный хорошо замаскированной болью, не пригвоздит её душу к миру сновидений навсегда.  
Яоне нервно распахнула глаза и едва успела подавить вопль. Эти сладкие кошмары снились ей не так давно, но каждый из них выпивал столько сил, точно длился неделями. Они не несли с собой метаний во сне и испарины страха, но после них создавалось ощущение полнейшего подчинения и отсутствия воли. Яоне чувствовала, что это плохо обернётся: однажды она не сможет поднять руку на обладающего этим взглядом из сна.  
А девушка очень хорошо помнила, насколько безразличной становится глубина этих притягательных глаз, когда он убивает.  
Личная «гвардия» принца имеет свои привилегии. А потому никто не счел странным то, что Яоне исчезла посреди ночи, забрав из замка одного из драконов. Тем более, что в твердыне всё спокойно, а ночные прогулки штатного медика не редки… Многие травы и ингредиенты нужно собирать по ночам.

Хаккай спит. Ему снится ласковая темнота. И, проснувшись, он будет бесконечно рад, что она не соткана из тысяч тянущихся к нему окровавленных рук с длинными когтями и громких проклятий. И что нет в этой тьме того грустного умирающего взгляда… Хотя бы этой ночью.  
Тело йокая приучено реагировать на малейшие изменения в радиусе нескольких метров. А потому Хаккай открывает глаза. Безлунной ночью их зелень кажется мутным омутом. Он не может понять, что его разбудило, но теперь уснуть уже вряд ли удастся.  
Сегодня Хакурю ночует в гараже. Хаккай поднялся, намереваясь проверить, как дела у «питомца».

Ночная прохлада смывает своим дыханием остатки сна. На лицо мужчины выползает легкая улыбка. Привычка, не больше. Маска, прилипшая к лицу настолько прочно, что даже наедине с собой он не может её снять. Намертво.  
Хаккай чувствует, как за ним наблюдают. Сгусток знакомой ёрику совсем рядом. Из тени домов выходит тонкая фигура. Расслабленность превращается в собранность.  
\- Доброй ночи, Хаккай-сан, - приятный женский голос дрожит, и его владелица не может этого скрыть.  
\- Что-то случилось? – правильно, просто так никто из команды Когайджи здесь не объявится. Вообще-то, милая привычка просить помощи у врагов: спасут хотя бы из чувства противоречия. Принцу так хочется умереть героем, а Санзо-икко вечно мешает. В голосе Хаккая деланное беспокойство. Но о ненатуральности оттенка знает только он сам.  
\- Нет, ничего. То есть… - она нерешительно подходит ближе, прижимая руки к груди. Даа… Сильные у принца «подельники»: малая непослушная девчонка, скорбящий «братец» и трепетный подрыватель. Когайджи боится потерять каждого из них, а они при каждом удобном случае испытывают судьбу. Дураки. Им есть, что хранить, чего желать, чем жить… Есть, что терять в дальнейшей борьбе. Надо уметь проигрывать. Но на чужих жизнях учатся отчего-то только прожженные циники и истинные сволочи. Добродушные простаки предпочитают набивать шишки сами. А девушка здесь, кажется, по собственному почину. – Прекратите это, пожалуйста, - продолжает она.  
\- Что «это»? – даже не нужно добавлять удивления в голос. Он и правда не понимает. Она качает головой. Он мило улыбается – маской, пришитой к лицу.  
\- Вы… Мне снятся Ваши глаза…  
О-па… Хаккай оторвался от созерцания тёмной улицы и столкнулся с грустным взглядом. Точно у брошенной собаки. Она не хотела понимать, что происходит. А он понял сразу, но не собирался верить. Маска простодушия и дружелюбия достается из арсенала.  
\- Я не умею гипнотизировать и наводить иллюзии, если Вы это имеете в виду.  
Игра в святую простоту. В этом он виртуоз. Неприкаянность сейчас. И меньше страдания для Яоне. Сейчас. А потом – всё будет проще для него: убить ту, что не может поднять руки, чтобы защититься.  
Пусть себе. От ещё одной смерти на его совести хребет не переломится. А ежели и переломится.  
\- Я знаю, но … - ей мало.  
Хаккаю вовсе не нравится эта ситуация. Он делает вид, что для девушки совершенно нормально рассказать мужчине о своих переживаниях, для бойца нет ничего странного в том, чтобы болтать со своим непосредственным противником, признаваясь в привязанности.  
\- Вам лучше вернуться домой, Яоне-сан, - замечает он.  
\- Да, - согласно кивает она. И уходит.

Хаккай раздраженно поправляет монокль.

Яоне закрывает глаза и видит проклятый зеленый взгляд. Ещё глубже засел крючок: с каждым вдохом этот взгляд выпивает частичку души. Этого мужчину позволено только ненавидеть. Но… Девушка чувствует, как горит на теле татуировка: скребет острыми коготками кожу сороконожка, свернувшаяся в самом низу спины. Убийца! Он – убийца!!  
У смерти нет глаз. Но если бы были…  
У любви нет глаз. Но если бы были…  
«Пожалуйста, Хаккай-сан, умрите. Умрите! Потому что я не могу Вас убить».


End file.
